


999 words that mean nothing and one that means everything

by kiki_miserychic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Pretentious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_miserychic/pseuds/kiki_miserychic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	999 words that mean nothing and one that means everything

words words they nothing and everything at the same time when you do not have them when i try to think of what or who gave me life and all i can remember is the slimy sticky warm feeling being replaced with the alarming cold dry brightness of it all not being able to breathe right after realizing that i had to not used to being alone without another heartbeat matching or chasing my own the cold and brightness dulled eventually like a bruise under the skin words words words useless words the constant need to assign names and meaningless titles that hold vacant sounds that echo the first thing i heard those noises that never make it further than the ear her heartbeat gone taken away and never to be found again because of all these words words words futile words when we were three them all older than me and yet younger and then the same in the sun on the grass over the hills not past the fence not beyond those wooden bars where we know it would be warm again and where there are no words words of nothing later or longer ago when the three of us became we two confined to the senseless expression of a stable with the others who were the same as us and yet more who were not the warmth is slightly off with an unfamiliarity and fake formalities along with words words that do not exist the wind whatever is in the air whether it be the scent of flowers and grass or the cold rolling in from all sides when it is only coming from the one forcing the nearly warm times just like we knew was to happen we could feel it deep down in our frame a long time coming creeping in and we knew the other side of this world or just down the way where there is more like us exactly the same only a little different been the same places seen the same things thought the same thoughts had the same ideas in a different space and place with the same words words worthless words the crack of a bone we had imagined to be definite and precise not the loudly soft sound of the muscles squishing into areas where they were not meant to be after there was no more sliding through the winds or the feeling of being free and alive until we had reached that border that kept us all in and them out even though we could clearly see though because there were numerous gaps and holes in it where anything could come through or escape by but that was not to be considered no because nothing had ever dared challenge it or go near it for it held a power and authority over us we accepted it we let it the sound of long sinews stretching and tearing with the twist of the bone signaling the finality of it all then the end of the two and the beginning of one not to be three once more and never to be two again only one forever one and always one except for when there is the smile of a little girl accompanied by the wobbling yet steady and unforgettable weight from above the delicate tightening to my sides the quiet tiny giggles from between the backs of my ears followed by those words that are made with vacuity behind them sometimes the shocking sweetness produced by her from the minute pocket of her snug clothing but it seems like I could sail over that barrier made of wood and take off flying without coming back down to get far far away to somewhere that the cold is chased away by the heat where it is always quiet and dark the colors there are muted and soft where there is no words words mindless words that are too unbelievable to be understood when they symbolize cipher only the sound of heartbeats and breathing being synced up and then rushing out of harmony to rejoin another although it would not could not cannot will not happen because it does not matter how low or hollow that border line is since to me and all of us it is the tallest hill that we could never quite seem to climb when we were young the sky that we still cannot touch the sun we will never get to taste despite our greatest efforts and the life that i we us shall never be allowed to lead which is made of those words again those words that fill up my head my empty head with the nonsense of everything and everyone as the girls pulls the reins and i know that trouble will come of this we will be found somehow someway sometime some place by someone who will look at me and know where i belong or at least discern that i don’t belong there in the open where they will know and then they will bring me right back to this place this is where it started where i started when and where all around me surrounding me was warmth and sounds that signified something at one time the something that they would feel to compelled to label with those sluggish words that slip and fall so easily from their small mouths that scream and whisper loved safe protected happiness when we were three not two before one and not even with the girl with the smile of the sun and the voice that carried the wind and the eyes of the sky when fences appeared too high for the lofty dreams and wishes of a body of tiredness and the restlessness that lies underneath that tears and rips as if it were still back when we were three when words meant nothing empty sounds choking up the air in the wind when we where one once upon a time


End file.
